Paradoxe
by Niladhevan
Summary: C'est de la noblesse qui dessine chaque ligne de son visage, c'est le courage qui se fond en une ligne fixe sur ses lèvres, et une profonde solitude qui teinte les voûtes lointaines de ses yeux. Il est beau. Tout le monde le pense. Le Cancer aussi.


**Titre** : Paradoxe

**Auteur** : Tenbra, aka Niladhevan

**Genre** : k+

**Note **: Encore un one-shot qui s'est fait oublier dans les limbes de mon disque dur xD...Le style est volontairement confus, mais j'espère que vous arriverez à déméler le dialogue ;)

* * *

"Tu as peur ?"

Ce regard veut le foudroyer sur place –et il doit avouer qu'il adore ça, cette agressivité sur-jouée, ces coups de griffes dans le vide…

"Si tu n'as pas peur, pourquoi reculer ?"

Il sourit, goguenard. L'autre l'invective de ses yeux bleu ciel, grands ouverts, et ses lèvres dessinent un pli irrité qui trahi une bonne part de nervosité.

"Ne t'approche pas …Je te préviens."

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, qui se veut calme sans y parvenir. Sa voix tremblerait-elle ? Il recule encore, mais se retrouve dos à un relief de pierre noire déchiqueté. Aurait-il réellement peur ? De l'endroit, de leur isolement, ou de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ?

"Avoue-le : tu as peur. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

"Rentrons."

"Répond-moi d'abord."

L'autre s'évertue à rester calme. Pourtant il voit cette très familière lueur d'anxiété qui tressaille dans son regard, et sa façon de fixer avec horreur la maigre distance qui les sépare ne trompe pas. Il se colle contre la paroi rocailleuse comme s'il souhaitait s'y fondre. Des mèches délicates de sa chevelure glissent de son épaule. Et qu'ils sont longs, ses cheveux! Bleus comme un rêve.

Rien que pour le narguer, il s'approche encore, et pénètre dans ce périmètre particulier où seuls les intimes sont admis sans sourciller. Il sait que cela lui vaudra sa rancœur ad vitam, mais c'est quasiment irrésistible. Surtout quand il le regarde avec ces grands yeux-là.

Ce dernier réagit, panique presque. Il essaye de se déporter de côté, mais comme par hasard une main gantelée d'or vient se planter sur la paroi pour lui bloquer sa dernière issue pacifique.

"Alors ?"

Il songe alors que si ces yeux bleus pouvaient tuer, il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances à l'instant.

"Tiens-tu tant que cela à mourir ?"

Ah, enfin une réponse! Et quelle agressivité… Il se décale très légèrement pour marquer sa satisfaction –l'autre respire mieux du coup, mais juste un peu.

"Je suis né pour ça, _bello_."

Silence. Il sourit, et reprend d'un ton narquois:

"Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent ; tu dois savoir où nous sommes en ce moment même…"

L'autre acquiesce faiblement.

"Tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici ? C'est un endroit charmant, pas vrai ? Un iota lugubre, mais je ne suis pas responsable de la décoration…"

Sa main se décolle tranquillement du mur et vient capturer les mèches bleutées du chevalier, les entortillant comme des rubans entre ses doigts. Ce dernier se crispe, son regard soudainement braqué vers cette main inquisitrice qu'il n'ose même pas effleurer pour s'en débarrasser. Lui en est bien conscient, et s'en amuse.

"Attend, tu ne sais pas le meilleur : ici, tout est aboli. Pratiquement tout."

Les yeux bleus se lèvent avec hésitation, avec une petite virgule interrogatrice taillée entre ses sourcils. Un large sourire lui répond, avant qu'il ne daigne reprendre la parole:

"Je sais –tout le monde sait- ce qu'on dit sur toi: tu es une plante vénéneuse…la moindre goutte de ton sang est une dose létale de poison, il paraît que ton parfum endort les sens…"

Il se rapproche, hume ostensiblement la gorge de l'autre, et ajoute dans un murmure:

"…et que même tes lèvres, naturellement teintée de venin, ôteraient la vie en quelques secondes."

Il marque une pose, savourant la tension palpable du chevalier. Il élève son visage de façon à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et continue d'un ton doucereux:

"C'est vrai ?"

Nouveau mouvement de tête. On dirait qu'il le supplie de reculer. Il a l'air sincèrement terrifié.

"Allons, tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Ici, tes pouvoirs sont nuls –sauf ton respect. Il n'y a que ton âme devant moi, et elle plus pure qu'une petite fleur des champs."

Sa main délaisse les mèches de cheveux pour venir encadrer avec délicatesse le visage altier mais inquiet du Poissons. Son pouce caresse sa joue, comme pour le rassurer.

"Tu as toujours peur ?"

Nulle réponse ; il n'en attendait pas, de toute façon. Il se penche alors, pose ses lèvres sur celles légèrement colorée de bleu de son captif. L'autre ne fait rien –demeure parfaitement immobile, sublimement tendu, et divinement troublé.

Le chevalier recule enfin, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres au maximum ; il esquisse même plusieurs pas en arrière et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Moi non. Je n'ai jamais eu peur."

Le Poissons le dévisage fixement. Ses traits sont tirés, mais pratiquement inexpressifs. Or c'est de la noblesse qui dessine chaque ligne de son visage, c'est le courage qui se fond en une ligne fixe sur ses lèvres, et une profonde solitude qui teinte les voûtes lointaines de ses yeux. Il est beau. Tout le monde le pense. Le Cancer aussi.

"Albafika?"

Il lève la tête en entendant son nom. Que de noblesse dans son port de tête…il est révolté, mais ne le montre pas. Enfin, il ouvre la bouche, et sa voix calme et suave s'élève:

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?"

Un rire.

"Rien, absolument rien – et c'est parfait ainsi. Tu as l'impression que je t'ai embrassé, mais ce n'est qu'un frôlement de nos âmes, "en tout bien tout honneur" comme on dit… Juste histoire de te prouver ce que j'avançais."

Albafika se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

"Et pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, Manigoldo ?"

Le Cancer élève un doigt et l'agite. Des feux follets les entourent, et dansent paresseusement. Le regard du Poissons se perd un moment sur les flammes livides de royaume des morts, et s'assombrit. Enfin, Manigoldo consent à répondre:

"Oh, je me suis juste dit que si tu avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour être vivant, je pouvais t'offrir l'antichambre des enfers pour cela. Paradoxal, mais efficace."

Ils se fixent, silencieusement.

"Il te suffira de demander; ici tu pourras pleurer, parler, rire, faire ce que tu veux sans que personne n'ait à craindre ta force. Dès que tu le souhaiteras. C'est un bon marché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Albafika le fixe en silence. Ses yeux sont immenses, et immensément bleus. Enfin, il cille, détourne furtivement le regard avant de se raccrocher prudemment aux prunelles de nuit du Cancer.

"Et…Quelle serait ma part du "marché", si…si j'acceptais… ?"

Manigoldo sourit largement, comme s'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre cette question, et plante ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lancer d'un ton léger :

"Oh…C'est très simple, Albafika : en échange, je veux te voir sourire au moins une fois."


End file.
